


A new member joins the party

by kibougamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Izuru is his own person, Kamunami - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibougamer/pseuds/kibougamer
Summary: A prompt requested by someone in which Chiaki tells Izuru he is going to be a father.





	

Izuru stared out the window as the train moved along down the tracks. Chiaki sat in the seat across from him, playing on her Game Girl Advance. Her pale pink hair was tied into a ponytail, with a braid going across the top of her head. Her usual spaceship hair clip was in her hair. Her attire consisted of a white blouse and a long pink shirt, while Izuru's consisted of a white-button up shirt, a black undershirt and black pants.

Chiaki looked up from her console's screen to Izuru, who was looking at her for a moment, but then turned his attention back towards the window. She smiled at him before returning her attention back to the game she was playing.

Once the train had reached their destination, the two got off. They were heading to the beach to spend some time together. Izuru packed a lunch for the two of them that he made himself. Although he didn't eat much, he put a lot of effort into it just to impress Chiaki.

The two spent their time at the beach building sand castles; walking along the shore; blowing bubbles; collecting seashells and playing video games. When it came time to eat lunch, they would try and feed each other, Chiaki more than Izuru. This earned them some looks and comments from older couples, which made them embarrassed.

Most of the time they just sat together under their beach umbrella, talking about various things and enjoying the scenery. Occasionally men would try to flirt with Chiaki, which almost made Izuru get violent, but thankfully Chiaki stopped him before it got to that point.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, a majority of the people that were at the beach began to pack up their things and head home. Izuru and Chiaki stayed behind for a little bit, gazing out towards the ocean, watching the waves run up towards the shore and then recede back.

"Say Kamukura-kun… What would you think about there being an extra person to play games with?" Chiaki asked.

Izuru looked over to Chiaki, confused by what she meant. It wasn't until he saw the way that she was rubbing her belly. How there was a hopeful yet nervous smile on her face. He also noticed an unusual glow about Chiaki. Almost a motherly type aura surrounding her. At first, Izuru just thought it was the way the sun was radiating her form, but there was something else to it.

How did he not realize? There were probably many obvious signs. Did he just not notice or did she hide it so well that he didn't pick up on it?

Izuru probably knew, but maybe a part of him wanted to pretend that he didn't. He wanted her to come to him when she felt ready and not confront her about it.

"Our player three is leveling up inside of me," Chiaki said, using video game metaphors. "Pretty soon, it won't just be the two of us anymore… Our party will gain a member."

"I'm going to be a father?" Izuru asked, his tone stoic.

Chiaki gave a slight nod, however, she was afraid to meet Izuru's gaze. She wasn't sure how he would react to the sudden news.

Suddenly, she felt his hand touch the one that was holding her stomach.

"Then that just means I'll have to come to love this child as I have you."

Chiaki's eyes widened as she turned her attention to Izuru, who gave her a warm yet faint smile. Tears began to weld up in her eyes, some starting to stream down her cheeks. Izuru gently wiped them away with his hand before holding Chiaki close to him in a warm embrace.

"We'll have a lot of responsibilities once this child is born," Chiaki said, softly.

"We will," Izuru responded.

"I'm kind of scared…"

Izuru gently held Chiaki's face in his hands, staring deep into her rosy pink eyes. "The future can be scary, but I will be with you. Just as you've always been my side, I will be by yours and our child's."

Chiaki smiled warmly at Izuru as she rested a hand over her heart. "Let's do our best together."

The two leaned in for a short kiss before packing up their things and getting ready to leave.

* * *

On the way back home, Izuru and Chiaki sat next to each other on the train. Chiaki, who felt sleepy shortly after they got on, was holding onto Izuru's arm as her head rested against his shoulder. Izuru watched as she slept peacefully, smiling faintly before turning his attention back out the train window.


End file.
